C H O Co L A T E
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Duo und Heero sind Angehörige einer ganz besonderen Einheit... und immer auf der Jagd nach Verbrechern die die ehernsten Gesetze des Universums verletzen!


**Titel:** C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E.  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** GW gehört uns nicht 'schnief'

**Kommentar:** Verdient habt ihr's zwar nicht (nur EIN Kommi für DAMP???), aber wir laden es trotzdem hoch. Das hier ist ein - hm, ziemlich _seltsames_ Bunny. Schuld daran ist der Chinese mit dem super Buffett - was wir für Ideen haben wenn wir Rindfleisch mit Zwiebeln essen! 'kicher'

* * *

**C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E.  
**

„Ich glaubs nicht," Duo schüttelte beinahe fassungslos den Kopf. „Der Mistkerl versucht tatsächlich zu fliehen!"

Heero blickte von seinen Anzeigen auf und folgte Duos Blick. Tatsächlich, der kleine Punkt auf dem Bildschirm der ihr Ziel darstellte hatte abgedreht und bewegte sich von ihnen weg.

„Hn," machte Heero. „Zeigt nur wieder dass D'Siil nicht besonders schlau ist."

Duo schnaubte nur während er die Geschwindigkeit ihres Fighters erhöhte und hinter dem Flüchtling herjagte. „Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Glaubt er wirklich er kommt so davon? Wir haben ihn mehr als einmal gerufen, und er hat uns jedes Mal ignoriert. Und jetzt flieht er vor uns. Was glaubt er wohl was der Richter davon halten wird? Da hätte er auch gleich ein Geständnis ablegen können."

Heero zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Keine Ahnung was in seinem Kopf vorgeht – viel jedenfalls nicht. Haben Quatre und Trowa ihn nicht erst neulich auf eben dieser Route angehalten und durchsucht?"

„Ja," nickte Duo während er die Kontrollen des kleinen Raumschiffs bediente und stetig zu ihrem Ziel aufholte. „Sie haben zwar nichts gefunden – wahrscheinlich hatte er die Ware noch nicht an Bord – aber hätte er sich nicht denken können dass er früher oder später wieder aufgehalten würde wenn er hier vorbeikommt?"

Erneut zuckte Heero nur mit den Schultern. Wie er schon vorher erwähnt hatte, D'Siil war nicht gerade das intelligenteste Exemplar seiner Spezies. Aber Heero störte das nicht wirklich – wenn die Schmuggler zu ihnen kamen dann mussten sie ihnen nicht auflauern. Weniger Arbeit für ihn und seinen Partner.

Außerdem, die Tatsache dass D'Siil sofort Fersengeld gegeben hatte sobald sie auf seinen Sensoren aufgetaucht und ihn gerufen hatten, versprach einen dicken Fang. Wahrscheinlich war die gesamte Ladefläche – und wie Heero D'Siil kannte auch jedes andere Stückchen freie Fläche in dessen Schiff – bis zur Decke mit Schmuggelgut gefüllt.

Sie würden ihn also verhaften, die Ware beschlagnahmen, das kleine Transportschiff ins Schlepptau nehmen und zur Basis zurückkehren. Das anschließende Verhör und der Papierkram würde sie den Rest ihrer Schicht beschäftigen, so dass er und Duo heute wohl nicht mehr hinaus mussten.

Eine Minute später hatten sie den kleinen Transporter auch tatsächlich eingeholt und mit einem gezielten Schuss flugunfähig gemacht – das war Heeros Aufgabe, Duo war der bessere Pilot von ihnen während Heero alles traf was sich in Reichweite ihrer Waffensysteme befand.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke ihr Schiff an das Schiff des Flüchtlings anzudocken. Als sich die Türen der Luftschleuse öffneten waren sowohl Heero als auch Duo bereit. Mit einer Hand auf ihren Waffen warteten sie darauf das andere Schiff zu betreten. D'Siil war eigentlich nicht dafür bekannt gewalttätig zu werden, aber man wusste ja nie.

D'Siil erwartete sie bereits auf seiner Seite der Luftschleuse. „Hey!" machte der kleine Trajaner sich lautstark bemerkbar. „Was soll das? Ich protestiere! Ich bin ein Bürger der Freien Allianz! Was soll dieser Überfall? Wieso schießt ihr ohne jeden Grund auf mein Schiff? Ungerechtigkeit!"

„Überfall?" fragte Duo spöttisch. „D'Siil, D'Siil, D'Siil du kennst doch die Regeln. Wenn wir dich rufen und dir sagen dass du dein Schiff zu einer Inspektion beidrehen sollst, dann solltest du auch genau das tun. Wenn du vor uns fliehst ist das eine Straftat. Dann haben wir die Erlaubnis jedes Mittel anzuwenden um dich aufzuhalten."

„Rufen? Ich hab keinen Ruf gehört. Mein Com-System muss wohl kaputt sein." D'Siils Augen zuckten nervös von Duo zu Heero, der sich soeben an ihm vorbei schob und den Transporter betrat, und wieder zurück. Seine Nase, die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Rüssel hatte, zitterte. Alles deutliche Zeichen dafür dass der Trajaner nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

Duo seufzte theatralisch während er Heero in D'Siils folgte. Der Trajaner war ein alter Bekannter von ihnen, sozusagen, es war nicht das erste Mal dass sie ihn beim Schmuggeln erwischt hatten, doch bisher waren es immer eher geringe Mengen gewesen. Und noch niemals – zumindest soweit Duo es wusste – hatte D'Siil versucht zu fliehen.

„Silly, Silly," sagte Duo während er dem Schmuggler fast kameradschaftlich den Arm auf die Schulter legte. „Du weißt doch sicherlich dass wir das überprüfen können und werden, oder?"

D'Siil warf Duo einen bösen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, reagierte aber sonst nicht auf den von ihm verhassten Spitznamen mit dem Duo ihn bedacht hatte. Was Duo sofort mehr als misstrauisch machte. D'Sill war sonst jemand der sofort und immer lautstark über jede Kleinigkeit jammerte. Dass der Mann so kleinlaut, ja fast unterwürfig war, war nicht normal.

Duo runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber sonst nichts. Er und Heero würden schon noch rausfinden was D'Siil zu verbergen hatte. In diesem Moment kam Heero aus der Richtung des Cockpits zurück. Duo hob eine Augenbraue fragend, und Heero schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ganz wie sie vermutet hatten, mit dem Com-System war alles in Ordnung.

„Also D'Siil, dann zeig uns mal deine Ladung," wandte Duo sich fröhlich an den Mann der neben ihm stand.

„Aber ich hab nichts verbrochen!" protestierte D'Siil schwach. „Ihr könnt nicht einfach..."

„Ah, ah, ah!" machte Duo und schüttelte den Zeigefinger. „D'Siil, du bist doch ein alter Hase. Du weißt wie das läuft. Wir haben jedes Recht dein Schiff zu durchsuchen, vor allem nachdem du vor uns geflohen bist. Mach es jetzt nicht noch schlimmer für dich. Wir können das friedlich erledigen, oder wir werden dein Schiff mit dem Laser in Tausend Einzelteile zerlegen."

D'Siil ließ seine Schultern hängen, drehte sich um und schlurfte voran in Richtung seines Laderaums.

„So wie er sich bisher verhalten hat hätte ich ja vermutet uns würde die Schmuggelware entgegen kommen sobald wir die Luftschleuse öffnen," raunte Heero Duo zu während sie dem Trajaner folgten.

„Im Cockpit war nichts?" fragte Duo ebenso leise.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die erlaubte Menge für den Eigengebrauch. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass seine Spezies nicht zu den gefährdeten Arten gehört."

Inzwischen waren sie beim Laderaum angekommen. D'Siil zierte sich zwar noch ein wenig, doch schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als die Tür zu öffnen. Den Trajaner vor sich herschiebend – nicht dass dieser hinter ihren Rücken noch irgendeine Dummheit versuchte – betraten Heero und Duo den Raum.

Zunächst war nichts verdächtiges zu sehen. Unordentlich über den gesamten Raum verteilt standen mehrere Kisten, Container und Tonnen. Es war klar zu sehen dass D'Siil nicht gerade viel von Ordnung hielt – oder davon die Ladung zu sichern.

Heero sah den kleinen Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter zu den Zuständen im Lagerraum. Stattdessen zog er den Handscanner aus seinem Gürtel und scannte den Raum. Wie er erwartet hatte zeigte ihm das Gerät nichts ungewöhnliches an. Aber so dumm war D'Siil dann doch nicht. Blieb also nur die gute alte Methode.

Zusammen mit Duo machte er sich daran einen Container nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Zunächst fanden sie nichts weiter als verschiedenen Schrott – Zeug von dem Heero nicht vermutet hätte dass es noch genug wert war um irgendwohin transportiert zu werden. Doch dann wurde Duo schließlich fündig.

„Heero," sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Heero horchte sofort auf. Duo sprach nicht etwa leise weil er nicht wollte dass D'Siil ihn hörte. Nein, Duos Stimme klang nur dann so wenn der Langhaarige geschockt oder unglaublich wütend war. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Heero an Duos Seite und starrte hinab in den von diesem geöffneten Container.

Lange Zeit sagten beide nichts, dann drehte Duo sich auf einmal um und fing an die in der Nähe stehenden Container zu öffnen. Ihr Inhalt glich bis aufs Haar dem ersten. Schweigend und ungläubig betrachtete Heero wie immer mehr von dem Zeug auftauchte.

Schließlich drehte Duo sich zu D'Siil um. „Vollmilch?" Duos Stimme klang ungläubig. „Du schmuggelst Vollmilch-Schokolade?"

D'Siil duckte sich unter Duos Blick und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den andern, antwortete jedoch nicht auf die Frage.

„Warum schmuggelt jemand 500 kg Vollmilch-Schokolade?" warf Heero ein.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn das jetzt 70prozentige oder gar 85prozentige Schokolade gewesen wäre, hätt ich's ja verstanden. Aber die hier hat höchstens," Duo nahm ein Tafel aus einem der Container und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, „35 Prozent. Das ist auf den eingeschränkten Planeten auch legal zu haben. Zu sehr moderaten Preisen. Und zur Zeit gibt's auch kein Embargo von dem ich wüsste, warum also sollte jemand..." Duos Stimme wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz. Seine Augen hingegen wurden immer größer. „Verdammte Scheiße!" flüsterte er.

„Was?" fragte Heero.

„Laktaran. Die Ladung ist für Laktaran bestimmt!" Duo wirbelte herum und sein Blick bohrte sich wie ein Dolch in den Trajaner. „Dieser Mistkerl wollte Vollmilch-Schokolade nach Laktaran schmuggeln!" Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Tafel in seiner Hand. „Und noch dazu mit Minzaroma!"

Heero spürte wie sämtliche Farbe sein Gesicht verließ. Aber Duo musste Recht haben, das war das einzige was Sinn machte. Nirgendwo sonst würde es Sinn machen Schokolade hinzuschmuggeln die im Rest des bekannten Universums frei zugänglich war.

„Nein, nein, nein!" D'Siil hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das ist nicht für Laktaran bestimmt! Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Nein, das ist – äh – für meine persönlichen Vorräte bestimmt, jawohl, für meine persönlichen Vorräte!"

Duo starrte ihn ungläubig an. „500 kg? Für deine 'persönlichen Vorräte'? Nicht mal die Lebenserwartung von Trajanern ist lang genug dass jemand einen Vorrat von 500 kg anlegen muss!"

D'Siil rang verzweifelt mit den Händen. „Ich SCHWÖRE ich habe keine Ahnung wie das Zeug da reingekommen ist! Wirklich, ihr müsst mir glauben!"

Heero maß den Mann mit einem kalten Blick. Es war eine Sache hochprozentige Schokolade an empfindliche Spezies zu liefern. Das schlimmste was da passierte war dass sie davon abhängig wurden. Aber das konnte kuriert werden. Man starb nicht daran. Niederprozentige Schokolade an Laktaraner zu liefern jedoch... Da konnte man auch gleich den ganzen Planeten in die Luft jagen. Auch wenn beide Möglichkeiten früher oder später zum sicheren Tod der Bevölkerung führte, so war letztere Methode wesentlich gnädiger.

Als D'Siil merkte dass er Heero nicht erweichen konnte wandte er seinen flehenden Blick zu Duo. „Maxwell, du kennst mich doch! Ich würde nie...! Da hat mir irgendjemand eine Falle gestellt! Genau! Irgendjemand versucht mich hier reinzulegen! Ich schwörs!"

Duo sah den Mann nur kopfschüttelnd an, dann wandte er sich an Heero. „Leg du ihm die Handschellen an. Ich fürchte wenn ich ihm zu Nahe komme dann erwürge ich den Bastard."

Heero nickte grimmig, zog seine Handschellen hervor und fesselte den noch immer bettelnden und jammernden Trajaner. Dann schob er den Mann vor sich her zurück in ihr eigenes Schiff und brachte ihn in dem abgegrenzten Bereich unter der für Gefangene vorgesehen war.

Nachdem Heero und Duo D'Siils Schiff in den Abschleppmodus geschaltet hatten, lösten sie die Andockklammern, sicherten es mit einem Traktorstrahl und schleppten es hinter sich her zurück zur Basis.

Dort angekommen ließen sie D'Siil erst einmal wo er war. Es würde eine Weile Dauern die Schokolade aus dem Transporter auf Schwebepaletten zu verladen, und keiner von ihnen hatte Lust während der gesamten Zeit das Gejammer des Trajaners zu hören.

Nachdem die Schokolade verladen war griff Duo sich die Fernbedienung mit der die Schwebepaletten gesteuert werden konnten. „Bring D'Siil doch schon mal zum Verhörraum, ich bring die Schokolade nur schnell in die Asservatenkammer, dann komm ich nach."

Heero drehte sich schnell um. „Was?" sagte er, ging einen schnellen Schritt auf Duo zu und nahm ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Duo empört.

„Das weißt du genau," erwiderte Heero. „Ich will schließlich dass die Beweise auch wirklich in der Asservatenkammer ankommen und nicht wieder auf mysteriöse Weise 'verschwinden'!"

„Wa...!" Duo starrte ihn für drei ganze Sekunden mit offenem Mund an, dann stemmte er entrüstet die Arme in die Seiten. „EINMAL! Nur ein einziges Mal ist es vorgekommen dass ich – aus Versehen – die Beweise aufgegessen hab! Ich hatte Hunger und es war auch nur eine einzige Tafel! EIN EINZIGES MAL! Und jetzt krieg ich das jedes Mal wieder von dir aufs Butterbrot geschmiert!"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Oh nein, er kannte das schon. So leicht würde er sich nicht von Duo umstimmen lassen. Er würde hart bleiben. Commander Une wäre nicht sehr glücklich wenn es wieder einen Zwischenfall mit den Beweisen geben würde, das hatte sie beim letzten Mal sehr klar gemacht. Und er wollte auch nicht riskieren, das D'Siil sich aus dieser Sache herauswinden konnte, nur weil mit den Beweisen etwas nicht stimmte. Es war damals vielleicht nur eine Tafel gewesen, aber mehr hatten sie an Beweisen leider nicht gehabt. Nachdem Duo die besagte Tafel aufgegessen hatte, hatten sie den Schmuggler laufen lassen müssen.

„Du bringst D'Siil in den Verhörraum, und ich die Schokolade in die Asservatenkammer," sagte Heero bestimmt und schob Duo in Richtung ihres Fighters, in dessen kleiner Zelle der Trajaner noch immer hockte.

Duo schob die Unterlippe schmollend vor, protestierte jedoch nicht weiter – wenn man von dem undeutlichen Gemurmel über Ungerechtigkeit mal absah.

Heero schmunzelte kurz – aber wirklich nur kurz, Duo würde es gar nicht lustig finden wenn er Heero dabei ertappen würde – dann wandte er sich ab, drückte den Knopf der Fernbedienung und machte sich in Begleitung der Schwebepaletten auf in Richtung Asservatenkammer.

--

Nachdem Heero die Schmugglerware ordnungsgemäß in der Asservatenkammer abgeliefert und den Papierkram erledigt hatte, eilte er zum Büro von Commander Une. Seine Chefin würde sicher sofort von ihrem großen Fang hören wollen. Und ihn über alle Einzelheiten ausquetschen wollen, damit sie die Punkte in einem Bericht dokumentieren konnten.

Zwar war die Festname von D'Siil eher ereignislos verlaufen – wenn man einmal von seinem Fluchtversuch absah – aber angesichts der Art seines Schmuggelguts, war es sicher besser sofort alles genau zu Dokumentieren. Das Schmuggeln von niederprozentiger Schokolade nach Laktaran würde nicht einfach mit einem Bußgeld belegt werden. Das war ein Schwerverbrechen. Heero wunderte sich, wie D'Siil überhaupt auf so eine Idee gekommen war. Er musste wirklich sehr hinter Geld her gewesen sein, um das zu riskieren. Und völlig skrupellos, wenn man bedachte was diese Sorte bei den Laktaranern anrichtete.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, war Une erfreut, dass Duo und Heero einen derartigen Fang gemacht hatten, gleichzeitig war sie aber auch entsetzt über die Art des Verbrechens. „Ich will die Hintermänner, Yuy. So etwas kann sich dieser Loser D'Siil nicht selbst ausgedacht haben." Während sie es sagte, vibrierte Une geradezu vor Entrüstung.

Heero musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken – das wäre bei seiner Chefin garantiert nicht sonderlich gut angekommen. Aber so wütend wie Une in diesem Moment aussah, bräuchte man eigentlich nur sie mit D'Siil zusammen in eine Zelle sperren und der Schmuggler würde garantiert nach wenigen Minuten schon alles ausposaunen. Une hatte diese Wirkung nicht nur auf Verbrecher, auch ihre Untergebenen ließen sich davon beeindrucken.

Aber Heero wusste, dass Une von ihm und Duo verlangte D'Siil selbst zu knacken. Und das war auch richtig so. Immerhin hatten sie ihn erwischt, es war ihr Fall. Sie würden dieses Verbrechen aufklären.

„Wenden Sie jedes erforderliche Mittel an, Yuy. Ich will diese Hintermänner!"

Heero nickte nur und verließ das Büro seiner Chefin. Sie wollte die Hintermänner, sie würde die Hintermänner kriegen. Das war schließlich sein Job.

Die Arbeit die Heero und sein Team verrichteten erfüllte ihn immer wieder mit tiefster Zufriedenheit. Es war wichtig für die Stabilität der Völkergemeinschaft, sie konnten so Verbrechern das Handwerk legen und sogar dafür sorgen, dass es keine neuen Kriege gab.

Wer hätte vor knapp 80 Jahren damit gerechnet, dass die Erde und ihre Bevölkerung einmal eine so große Rolle im Universum spielen würden? Noch nicht einmal die Menschen wären so vermessen gewesen von so einer Zukunft zu träumen.

Aber dann hatte sich alles geändert. Bis vor 80 Jahren hatte die Erde eine Art Dornröschenschlaf geführt. Die Menschen waren noch nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen die Randplaneten ihres Sonnensystems zu erreichen und hielten es immer noch für eine Wahnsinnsleistung dass sie erste Forschungszentren auf dem Mars und der Venus errichtet hatten. Davon abgesehen, dass es immer wieder Konflikte zwischen den einzelnen Staaten gegeben hatte und große Teile der Weltbevölkerung in bitterer Armut leben mussten.

Aber dann waren die A'ndras gekommen. Hatten auf einer ihrer Reisen den weit entfernten Planeten Erde entdeckt und sich zu erkennen gegeben. Die Menschen hatten erstaunt, aber auch freudig darauf reagiert, dass sie – wie schon immer vermutet – doch nicht die einzigen intelligenten Lebensformen im Universum waren. Und so hatten sie die A'ndras willkommen geheißen.

Im nachhinein betrachtet, hatten die Menschen unheimliches Glück gehabt, dass es die A'ndras gewesen waren, die sie entdeckt hatten. Denn diese echsenartigen Lebewesen waren zwar unheimlich an den Ressourcen der Erde interessiert, aber sie waren Händler, keine Eroberer. Und so hatte es Verhandlungen gegeben, groß angelegte Tauschgeschäfte.

Natürlich waren die A'ndras nicht an der menschlichen Technologie interessiert, sie musste ihnen wie Museumsstücke anmuten. Aber sie waren ganz begeistert von den Genussstoffen die die Erde zu bieten hatte. Kaffee und Tee wurden gegen neue Technologien getauscht und für Schokolade begeisterten sich die A'ndras besonders. Sicher, sie übervorteilten die Menschheit bei diesen ersten Tauschgeschäften, aber all die neuen Technologien die sie der Erde für diese Rohstoffe gaben, halfen den Menschen sich schneller an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen.

Über die nächsten Jahre baute sich ein reger Handel dieser Güter auf. Und es waren nicht nur die A'ndras die daran interessiert waren. Besonders die Schokolade schlug bei allen anderen bekannten Rassen ein wie eine Bombe. Wobei sich schnell herauskristallisierte, dass nicht jedes Volk jede Schokoladensorte vertrug. Die Drrriyys und die Fahojs konnten z.B. nichts stärkeres als Milchschokolade essen, ohne massiv abhängig zu werden. Für die Laktaraner hingegen war alles was einen kleineren Kakaoanteil als 80 Prozent hatte auf Dauer extrem giftig. Und die Adjanas konnten nur Schokolade vertragen die eine Füllung aus Arsen hatte. Was natürlich trotzdem nicht verhinderte dass genau diese Sorten dort Höchstpreise erzielten.

Und etwas anders wurde auch klar. Schokolade konnte nicht außerhalb des Sonnensystems erzeugt werden. Kaffee und Tee gab es schon ein paar Monate nach dem ersten Kontakt überall auch künstlich hergestellt. Aber Schokolade konnte nicht kopiert werden. Und auch jeder Versuch die Kakaobohnen auf anderen Planeten anzusiedeln schlugen fehl. Die A'ndras – die natürlich versuchten den steigenden Preise der Erde zu entgehen – gingen sogar soweit auf künstlichen Raumkolonien den Kakao auf richtigem Erdboden zu züchten, wobei sie die Pflanzen mit Licht bestrahlten das exakt der Erdsonne nachempfunden wurde und auch das Wasser enthielt genau die gleichen Bestandteile wie auf der Erde.

Es funktionierte trotzdem nicht. Alle Pflanzen gingen ein und die A'ndras machten große Verluste.

Inzwischen hatte die Menschheit innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Quantensprung in der Entwicklung gemacht. Zwar hatten Anfangs nur die Länder von dem Handel profitiert, die Kakao anbauten oder diejenigen die die am weitesten entwickelte Schokoladenherstellungstechnologie besaßen, doch relativ schnell hatten die Staaten eingesehen dass es diesmal tatsächlich möglich war jedem Menschen Wohlstand zu bieten. Und das man gemeinsam statt gegeneinander handeln sollte. Es bildete sich eine Weltregierung die es sich auf die Fahnen schrieb den Schokoladenhandel so gut es ging anzukurbeln. Federführend bei dieser Entwicklung war die erste Weltpräsidentin gewesen. Dorothy Catalonia, eine Frau die noch heute von allen Menschen zutiefst verehrt wurde.

Eine der ersten Handlungen der Regierung war es gewesen dem Kakaoanbau und dem Handel etwas Einhalt zu bieten. Mit der Aussicht auf schnellem Gewinn hatten viele Länder ihre Umwelt fast zerstört um möglichst große Anbaugebiete zu haben. Das wurde reglementiert, und viele Flächen wieder zurückverwandelt.

Um dem immer weiter anwachsendem Verlangen nach Schokolade nachzukommen hatte die Regierung angefangen nach anderen Anbaumöglichkeiten zu suchen. Wobei der Mond sich als Glücksgriff entpuppe. Heute gab es auf der Sonnenseite des Erdtrabanten kaum noch ein unbebautes Fleckchen. In riesigen, automatischen Pflanzungsanlagen wurde Kakao für den Massenexport gezüchtet. Während es auf der dunklen Seite dann die automatischen Schokoladen-Verarbeitungsanlagen gab. Sicher, sie war von etwas geringerer Qualität als die Schokolade von der Erde, aber dafür auch für die meisten Völker ohne Nebenwirkungen und durch die schiere Masse der Produktion war sie auch für viele erschwinglich.

Auf dem Mars wurde inzwischen auch Schokolade gezüchtet. Aber nur in relativ geringen Mengen und mit einem sehr großen Aufwand. Dafür besaß diese Schokolade ein derart ungewöhnliches Aroma, dass für sie Höchstpreise gezahlt wurde. Es gab nicht viele die sie sich leisten konnten, aber es reichte um daraus einen Exportschlager zu machen.

Die Menschheit war gerade dabei gewesen die ersten künstlichen Kolonien in Erdnähe zu errichten um auch dort das kostbare Gut anzubauen, als einige der anderen Völker beschlossen, dass sie es leid waren gut miteinander auszukommen.

Was der ursprüngliche Grund für diese Kämpfe war wusste heute keiner mehr. Es schien ein alter Konflikt zu sein der nach Jahrzehnten der Ruhe wieder ausgebrochen war. Und das heftiger denn je. Die zwei Kriegsparteien bekämpften sich bis aufs Blut und sie zogen viele andere Völker mit in den Konflikt hinein. Scheinbar waren sie mächtig genug um auf alle anderen Druck auszuüben. Wer nicht für sie war, war automatisch gegen sie und wurde überrannt.

Zunächst hatte die Menschheit von diesem Konflikt nicht allzu viel mitbekommen. Er schien zu weit entfernt und auch nicht von Bedeutung für die Erde. Doch dann mussten die Menschen erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr im Dornröschenschlaf waren. Die Erde war bekannt und beide Parteien wollten die Erde für sich.

Oh sicher, man könnte sich fragen, wieso zwei Rassen die sich im Krieg befanden ihre gierigen Finger nach einem Planten ausstreckten der sich auf die Herstellung von Schokolade spezialisiert hatte. Aber genau diese Schokolade versprach unendlichen Reichtum. Und Geld war genau das, was einen Krieg antrieb.

Die beiden Völker, die Dshinn und die R5Ts waren gleichzeitig mit ihren riesigen Kampftruppen in einer Umlaufbahn um die Erde erschienen. Und verlangten von der Erdregierung sich der jeweiligen Seite zu ergeben und deren Bündnis beizutreten.

Es wäre sicherlich eine aussichtslose Situation für die Menschen und die Erde gewesen. Zwar hatten sie in den letzten Jahren durch ihren neuen Reichtum an Technologie aufgerüstet, aber den Kampftruppen der Angreifer hatten sie trotzdem nichts entgegen zu setzten. Nichts, außer der Gerissenheit von Dorothy Catalonia.

Die Präsidentin der Erde hatte beide Angreifer kontaktiert. Und ihnen klar gemacht, dass die Menschen lieber alle Kakaopflanzen vernichten würden, als sich einer Seite zu ergeben. Was sollten die Dshinn und die R5Ts schon machen? Damit drohen die Erde zu zerstören? Dann wäre die Schokolade auch für immer verloren gewesen.

Nach zähen Verhandlungen hatten sie ihre Niederlage eingesehen und der Erde einen neutralen Status gegeben. Sie erkannten an, dass die Menschen auf keiner Seite standen und gestatteten ihnen mit beiden Seiten zu handeln.

Aber damit war die Situation noch lange nicht beendet gewesen. Einige der anderen Völker, die gegen ihren Willen in den Konflikt gezogen worden waren, baten die Menschen um Hilfe. Und Dorothy Catalonia fand einen Weg diese zu geben. Die anderen Planeten wurden einer nach dem anderen zum Territorium der Erde erklärt und damit unter den gleichen Schutz wie die Erde selbst gestellt. Die Dshinn und die R5Ts konnten nichts dagegen tun, denn ihnen wurde ein absolutes Schokoladenembargo angedroht. So bildete sich eine immer größer werdende Neutrale Zone. Und als Dorothy Catalonia der Meinung war genug Kriegsgegner um sich gescharrt zu haben, setzte sie das Embargo gegen die Kriegstreiber tatsächlich durch.

Es war ein unglaublicher Erfolg. Nach zwei Jahren war der Krieg endgültig beendet und die zwei Völker entwaffnet. Sie hatten sich dem Druck der eigenen Bevölkerung beugen müssen. Es war das erste Mal in der Geschichte des Universums, dass ein Konflikt von einer neutralen Partei durch ein Genussmittel beendet wurde.

Danach erhielt die Erde eine noch viel größere Bedeutung im Zusammenleben der verschiedenen Rassen. Der Galaxie-Gerichtshof wurde auf einer Pazifikinsel angesiedelt und Schutztruppen der Erde patrouillierten überall im bekannten Universum um den Frieden zu sichern.

Aber das ging Dorothy Catalonia noch nicht weit genug. Das Combined Human and Outsider Corps for Law and Territory-Regulation Enforcement – kurz C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E. – wurde gegründet, eine Einsatztruppe die dafür sorgen sollte, dass den Schokoladenschmugglern und dieben das Handwerk gelegt wurde. Wobei sie besonders darauf achten mussten, dass an gefährdete Völker keine zu hoch- oder niederprozentige Ware geliefert wurde, oder dass Planeten die aufgrund von Lebewesenrechtsverletzungen unter einem Schokoladenembargo standen auch tatsächlich nichts davon geliefert bekamen.

Es war keine leichte Aufgabe. Die Schmuggler waren skrupellos und es war ein Geschäft das durch seine sagenumwobenen Gewinnspannen immer wieder neue Verbrecher anzog. Aber die Agenten der C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E. waren die Besten der Besten. Sie gaben niemals auf und kämpften jeden Kampf. Heero empfand es als große Ehre bei dieser Truppe mitmachen zu können, schon als Kind hatte er Agent der C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E. werden wollen. Hier bewegte er wirklich was, es war von universellem Interesse was er tat. Und wenn er nur seinen Partner Duo davon abhielt die Beweise aufzuessen.

--

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte Heero den Bereich mit den Verhörräumen. Vor einer großen Spiegelwand stand Duo und schaute mit einem beinah erbosten Blick in das Innere.

Heero stellte sich neben seinen Partner und schaute ebenfalls in den Verhörraum. Dort saß D'Siil hinter einem breiten Tisch. Anscheinend hatte sich der Trajaner wieder besser unter Kontrolle. Sein Rüssel zuckte nicht mehr und die aufgeregten blauen Flecken auf seiner Haut waren verblasst.

„Hmmm, ich glaub unser Freund hat sich eine gute Story ausgedacht mit der er denkt davon kommen zu können," spekulierte Duo.

„Une sagt wir sollen aus ihm alles herausbekommen. Sie glaubt nicht dass er die Idee zu diesem Deal hatte."

Duo lachte trocken. „Natürlich hatte er das nicht. Schau dir doch seine Strafakte an. Nur ein paar kleinere Schmuggelverfahren, wobei er sich meist recht dumm angestellt hat. Aber das hier, das ist eine ganz andere Liga."

„Wie gesagt, Une will alle Details. Und unser D'Siil sieht im Moment nicht gerade gesprächig aus."

Duo grinste breit. „Na dann werden wir ihn wohl etwas ermutigen müssen. Ich schlage vor, wir spielen das klassische 'Böser Bulle – noch böserer Bulle' Spiel."

„Hn," stimmte Heero zu. Es war klar wer von ihnen welche Rolle übernehmen würde.

Duo grinste erneut. Dann rieb er sich die Hände und sagte: „Also dann, lass uns loslegen." Er öffnete die Tür zum Verhörraum und marschierte mit überschwänglicher Energie hinein. „Hi Silly, hast du dich schon nach uns gesehnt?"

Heero folgte seinem Partner leise. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaltete mit einem Handscan die Überwachungsanlage ein. Von jetzt ab an würde jedes Wort dass in diesem Raum gesprochen würde aufgenommen. Dann stellte er sich hinter Duo, der sich gegenüber von D'Siil an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Der Rüssel des Trajaners zuckte wieder. „Ich protestiere gegen diese Behandlung. Ich bin ein Bürger der freien Allianz und verlange sofort freigesetzt zu werden. Und ich verlange meinen Anwalt zu sprechen."

Duo schüttelte empört den Kopf. „D'Siil, du bist doch nicht neu in dem Geschäft. Du weißt wie der Hase läuft. Da du versucht hast zu fliehen haben wir die Erlaubnis dich festzusetzen und dein Schiff zu beschlagnahmen. Natürlich haben wir deinen Anwalt verständigt, aber der wird wohl noch einige Stunden brauchen um hierher zu kommen. Während der Zeit können wir doch ein nettes kleines Pläuschchen abhalten."

Heero musste stark an sich halten um sein Gesicht absolut emotionslos zu lassen. Duo war einer der besten Verhörspezialisten die sie hatten. Und sie beide waren das perfekt eingespielte Team. Sie hatten bisher noch jeden zum reden gebracht.

„Ihr hattet kein Recht! Ich hab euren Ruf nicht gehört! Ich werde mich beschweren!"

„Silly-Baby wir haben dein Com-System untersucht. Alles war in Ordnung. Entweder du hattest Watte in den Ohren, oder du wolltest uns nicht hören."

„Was werft ihr mir überhaupt vor?" ereiferte sich der Trajaner.

„Völkermord," sagte Heero eiskalt.

„Was?" D'Siil sprang fast von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Setz dich wieder," beruhigte ihn Duo.

„Wie kommt ihr auf Völkermord? Ich hatte doch nur Schokolade an Bord! Für den eigenen Bedarf!"

Duo lachte lang und laut. „Silly…. Du kennst die Definition des eigenen Bedarfs sicher besser als wir. Also für einen Trajaner wären dass ein Vorrat für 30 Tage á 100g. Das macht dann Summa Summarum 3kg. Aber in deinem Lagerraum haben wir wieviel gefunden?"

„501,75 kg," warf Heero ein.

„Also Silly. Wenn du nicht vorgehabt hast auf eine Zwanzigjahrestour durch unbekannte Bereiche der Galaxis zu fliegen, dann ist das nicht für deinen eigenen Bedarf gewesen. Außerdem haben wir in deinem Cockpit ja noch mehr Schokolade gefunden."

„2,83 kg Traube-Nuss," erklärte Heero.

Duo grinste wieder. „Na bitte. Also D'Siil, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du soviel Schokolade selbst brauchst. Ich kann zwar verstehen dass du vielleicht genug von dieser Geschmacksverirrung 'Traube Nuss' hattest, aber dann gleich 501,75 kg Milchschokolade mit Minze? Ich persönlich liebe diese Sorte aber gleich soviel? D'Siil das war nicht für deinen eigenen Gebrauch. Also hör auf uns hier Märchen zu erzählen und pack aus."

„Aber wie kommt ihr auf Völkermord?" empörte sich D'Siil.

„Welcher vernünftige Schmuggler schmuggelt schon 501,75 kg Milchschokolade?" gab Duo zurück. „Noch dazu die Mond-Sorte. Silly, der Gewinn der Ladung würde noch nicht einmal für deine Treibstoffkosten ausreichen. Du bist vielleicht nicht der hellste, aber dass du Verlustgeschäfte machst glaub ich dann doch nicht. Also diese Menge an Milchschokolade ergibt nur dann einen Sinn wenn du sie an die Laktaraner verkaufst."

D'Siils Rüssel zuckte wieder, aber er sagte nichts.

„Und wir wissen was das bedeutet. Oder?" fragte Duo beinah fröhlich.

„Völkermord!" erklärte Heero kalt.

„Indizienbeweise!" ereiferte sich D'Siil. „Niemand kann behaupten, dass ich tatsächlich auf dem Weg nach Laktaran war."

„Das ist egal," erwiderte Duo. „Es reicht um dich anzuklagen. Vielleicht reicht es sogar um dich nach Laktaran auszuliefern. Du weißt was sie von Leuten halten die das Dealen mit Milchschokolade ermöglichen."

„Man kann mir nicht vorwerfen wenn die Laktaraner das Gift kaufen!" sprudelte es aus D'Siil hervor.

„Nein, das kann man nicht. Es gibt immer wieder Leute die die Warnungen in den Wind schreiben und für den Kick Schokolade kaufen die nicht gut für sie ist. Die Vernunft ist das erste was fallen gelassen wird, wenn es um die Sucht geht. Aber bei den Laktaranern ist das doch wohl noch etwas ganz anderes, oder?" fragte Duo.

„Die Laktaraner werden nicht nur nach dem ersten Gramm Milchschokolade unwiederbringlich süchtig. Die Schokolade lässt sie sogar von Innen verfaulen. Sie leiden unendliche Qualen. Und das einzige was sie die Schmerzen vergessen lässt, ist neue Milchschokolade, die nur für einen noch schnelleren Verfall sorgt," erklärte Heero.

„Es ist ein Teufelskreis. Und Typen wie du verdienen sich daran eine goldene Nase. Die Gewinnspanne liegt bei 10000 Prozent. Oder mehr. Die süchtigen Laktaraner zahlen alles um an ihr Gift zu kommen." Duo hatte sein Grinsen abgelegt. Die Sache mit den Laktaranern war das dunkelste Kapitel in der Geschichte der Schokolade.

„Beinah ein Drittel der laktaranischen Bevölkerung ist damals gestorben, bevor wir herausgefunden haben was die Ursache ist. Laktaran hat sich immer noch nicht davon erholt. Die vereinten Planeten zahlen immer noch Unsummen um Laktaran zu helfen. Und wir lassen Laktaran freie Hand was die Bekämpfung dieses Verbrechens angeht." Heero musste sich nicht einmal anstrengen um mit kalter Stimme zu sprechen.

„Genau. Silly, du willst gar nicht wissen WAS genau die mit Dealern und Schmugglern dort anstellen. Die Laktaraner vertreten dieses 'Auge um Auge' Prinzip. Schon mal Säure getrunken?"

Der Trajaner wurde plötzlich dunkelblau. Die Farbe stand ihm gar nicht. „Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!"

„Oh doch. Wir haben die Laktaranische Regierung auch schon kontaktiert. Ich glaube deren Transportschiff wird hier eintreffen bevor dein Rechtsanwalt da ist. Aber er kann ja dann nach Laktaran weiterfliegen. Um dir dort bei dem Prozess beizustehen," erklärte Duo.

„Obwohl das vielleicht schon zu spät sein könnte. Soweit ich weiß befindet sich an Bord des Transportschiffs ein Richter. Die Laktaraner fackeln nicht lang wenn es um Milchschokoladeschmuggler geht. Zumindest wird dein Anwalt dann deine verflüssigten Reste entgegen nehmen können," fügte Heero hinzu.

Es schien kaum möglich zu sein, aber D'Siil bekam noch dunklere Flecken. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Die Namen deiner Hintermänner!" erklärte Duo.

D'Siils Rüssel schwenkte hin und her. „Das kann ich nicht tun. Die werden mich umbringen."

„Säure!" sagte Heero kalt.

„Hör zu Silly. Wir kennen uns doch. Und ich weiß dass du kein wirklich schlechtes Individuum bist. OK, du schmuggelst ganz gern und versuchst die Regeln zu beugen. Aber das hier ist doch nicht deine Liga. Gib uns die Namen und wir bringen dich in Sicherheit."

„Sicherheit?"

„Oh ja, der sicherste Ort überhaupt. Die Strafkolonie Epsilon-4 ist unerreichbar. Dort wirst du die nächsten Jahre so sicher wie in die Made im Speck verbringen. Die nächsten 10-15 Jahre. Sicher du musst dort hart arbeiten und Gefangene haben kein Anrecht auf Schokolade aber die Alternative wäre…."

„Säure!" Heero fand fast Gefallen an diesem Text.

„10-15 Jahre. Seid ihr des Wahnsinns? Ich hatte doch nur ein bisschen Milchschokolade geladen! Ich kenne meine Rechte."

„Nun, es gibt zwei Alternativen," erklärte Duo.

„Drei," warf Heero ein.

Duo überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. „Mein Partner hat Recht. Drei Alternativen." Dann fing er an seine Finger abzuzählen. „Eins, wir übergeben dich an Laktaran – und die scheren sich nicht um Bußgelder. Zwei, wir lassen dich gegen ein Bußgeld gehen, verkünden aber dass du mit uns geredet hast. Dann sind nicht nur die Laktaraner hinter dir her, sondern auch deine Partner. Viel Spaß beim davonlaufen. Und die dritte Möglichkeit wäre, dass du uns alles sagst, dich schuldig bekennst und wir dich in Sicherheit bringen. In 10-15 Jahren sollten deine Partner längst Geschichte sein und die Laktaraner werden auch nicht mehr hinter dir her sein."

„Das ist eine viel zu lange Zeit," ereiferte sich D'Siil. „Bietet mir einen anderen Deal an."

„Völkermord! Säure!" sagte Heero.

„Du hörst meinen Partner. Uns sind praktisch die Hände gebunden. Aber ich sag dir was, D'Siil. Ich mag dich. Wirklich. Wenn du jetzt mit uns kooperierst, dann sorgen wir dafür dass du auf Epsilon-4 Schokolade bekommen kannst. 5 g Traube-Nuss am Tag. Wie hört sich das für dich an?"

„15 g!"

„10!" gab Duo zurück.

D'Siils Rüssel zitterte wieder und der Trajaner blickte aufgeregt hin und her. Dann seufzte er. „Deal!"

Ein paar Stunden später machte sich Heero auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. D'Siil hatte gesungen wie eine Lerche, und im Augenblick waren überall Razzien in Gange. Es schien so, als wenn dies ihr größter Schlag gegen das organisierte Schokoladenverbrechen gewesen war. Une war sehr erfreut gewesen. So erfreut, dass sie Heero und Duo ein paar Tage frei gegeben hatte.

Duo hatte vor Aufregung fast vibriert. Deshalb hatte Heero seinen Partner praktisch aus dem Büro geworfen. Er wollte den Bericht ohne Ablenkung schreiben. Damit sie danach tatsächlich ein paar Tage Ruhe haben konnten. Immerhin hatten sie es sich verdient. Und ohne Duos konstantes Geschnatter, hatte Heero den Bericht auch tatsächlich in zwei Stunden fertig geschrieben. Alles war dokumentiert.

Nachdem Heero den Bericht bei Une abgegeben hatte, war er nur noch einmal schnell zu ihrem Schiff gegangen, dann hatte er sich auf dem Weg zu den Quartieren gemacht. Zwar hatten sie auf dem Schiff auch ein paar Kojen in denen sie schlafen konnten, wenn eine Mission mal länger dauerte, aber jetzt sehnte sich Heero nach einem richtigen Bett. Und nach etwas anderem.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete bildete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Duo," sagte er.

Sein Partner blickte vom Bett auf dem er lag auf. Er hatte seine Haare aus dem Zopf befreit und die unglaubliche seidene Masse umspielte seinen nackten Körper. „Ich glaub ich bin immer noch sauer, dass du mich davon geschickt hast," sagte Duo.

Heero grinste. Dann eilte er zu seinem Partner und küsste ihn tief. „So bin ich viel schneller mit dem Bericht fertig geworden. Wir werden die nächsten Tage von nichts und niemandem gestört werden."

„Das ist auch der einzige Grund, wieso ich dich am Leben lass," erwiderte Duo, stand auf und begann damit Heero aus seinen Klamotten zu schälen. „Ist jetzt wirklich alles fertig?"

Heero nickte. „Die ersten Berichte von den Razzien sind gekommen. Es waren erfolgreiche Missionen."

„Dann war Silly doch zu etwas gut."

„Du warst einfach toll im Verhörraum," erklärte Heero und begann sich an Duos Nacken entlang zu küssen.

„Du warst genauso perfekt. Ich musste echt an mich halten nicht zu lachen wenn du 'Säure' gesagt hast. Silly ist jedes Mal fast aus dem Stuhl gekippt."

„Wir passen halt gut zusammen!"

„Oh ja!" Duo wand seine Arme um Heeros Oberkörper und drückte ihn gegen sich. „Was ist aus der Ladung von D'Siil geworden?"

„Alles ordnungsgemäß katalogisiert und Proben für die Verhandlung versiegelt. Der Rest geht in den Vorrat." Heero begann heftig zu atmen während Duo ihn küssend und knabbernd von seinen Klamotten befreite.

„Was bedeutet, dass jeder von uns nur höchstens einen Riegel abbekommt. Das ist echt ungerecht. Ich liebe Minzschokolade!"

„Duo du weißt dass wir uns an den Beweisen nicht vergreifen dürfen." Zumindest nicht bis alles genau dokumentiert wurde. Danach wurde nur eine kleine Probe für die spätere Verhandlung aufbewahrt. Sonst hätten sie unheimlich große Lagerräume haben müssen. Am Anfang der C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E. hatte man noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt die Schmugglerware dann einfach zu verbrennen. Aber Dorothy Catalonia hatte einen viel besseren Verwendungszweck gefunden. Alles was sie fanden und was nicht für eine Verhandlung benötigt wurde, wurde zu gleichen Teilen an die Agenten der C. H. O. Co. L. A. T. E. verteilt. Was ein unglaublicher Motivationsschub war.

„Einmal, nur ein einziges Mal hab ich eine Tafel Schokolade versehentlich gegessen. Wird mir das bis an mein Lebensende vorgeworfen?" fragte Duo theatralisch.

„Ja," erwiderte Heero schlicht.

Duo durchbohrte ihn mit blitzenden Augen. „Pass gut auf was du sagst, Partner. Oder ich lass dich die nächsten Tage allein im Bett."

„Gnade!" flehte Heero mit einem Lächeln.

Duo küsste ihn tief. „Wieso sollte ich dir Gnade gewähren?" fragte er verspielt.

„Weil ich genau weiß wie sehr du Minzschokolade magst."

„Huh?" fragte Duo intelligent.

Heero warf sich mit dem anderen zusammen ins Bett. „Ich hab dir was von der Ladung abgezwackt. Meinst du, dass ich dich mit zwei Tafeln bestechen kann?"

„Hm," überlegte Duo. Dann grinste er breit. „Zwei Tafeln und du, ich glaub wir haben einen Deal."

„Sehr gut," sagte Heero mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Dann beugte er sich vor und machte sich daran, Duo zumindest für die nächsten Stunden von jedem Gedanken an Schokolade abzulenken.


End file.
